Hero Tigerstar
by Chunkykcb
Summary: Tigerstar ponders a very serious question. Songfic. Read & Review!


**Disclaimer: I do not own Warriors or Hero**

**Hero Tigerstar**

Tigerstar sat alone in a small clearing. He looked up at Silverpelt; the stars were fascinating as always. The tabby let out a long sigh; how much longer could he continue on like this? He knew he was finally at the position he always dreamed of; leader of ShadowClan, but something was off. His insides were eating away at him. Was this guilt he was experiencing?

I'm just a step away  
I'm just a breath away  
Losing my faith today  
Falling off the edge today

It was so strange how the other cats in ShadowClan had just falling for Tigerstar's lies. The group wasn't exactly the brightest of the bunch. They even thought of Tigerstar as a prophet. A prophet from StarClan! It seemed like a joke to Tigerstar but the cats were quite serious. They worshiped the ground he walked on. The funny thing though, is that he was just like any other cat. He just decided to follow his ambition.

I am just a man  
Not superhuman  
I'm not superhuman  
Someone save me from the hate

The thing that most cats didn't have the guts to do was to actually kill someone. If you truly had large ambitions, you should do anything to back them up Tigerstar figured. It all was for a greater cause. It's not like he was the one dying!

It's just another war  
Just another family torn  
Falling from my faith today  
Just a step from the edge  
Just another day in the world we live

The true question that Tigerstar posed was where he would go when he finally died. Just in the short amount of time he'd been alive, he'd broken the warrior code countless times! For the first time in his life Tigerstar actually felt afraid.

I need a hero to save me now  
I need a hero, save me now  
I need a hero to save my life  
A hero will save me just in time

Tigerstar shook the feeling away. There was no sense crying about it, what was done was done. There was nothing he could do about it. He knew there would be no spot reserved for him in StarClan. So why not take down as many cats as he could before he died. He barred his teeth. Imagining them sinking into Firestar's pelt.

I've gotta fight today  
To live another day  
Speaking my mind today  
My voice will be heard today

I've gotta make a stand  
But I am just a man  
I'm not superhuman  
My voice will be heard today

Tigerstar smiled. He knew soon enough he would control the forest. The next morning he would go to the BloodClan camp and make them an offer they couldn't refuse.

It's just another war  
Just another family torn  
My voice will be heard today  
It's just another kill  
The countdown begins to destroy ourselves

You better watch your back kittypet, Tigerstar thought. I'm coming to get you, and this time there will be no-one to save your filthy pelt.

I need a hero to save me now  
I need a hero, save me now  
I need a hero to save my life  
A hero will save me just in time

I need a hero to save my life  
I need a hero, just in time  
Save me just in time  
Save me just in time

Tigerstar settled down to go to sleep. Morning would come soon enough.

Who's gonna fight for what's right?  
Who's gonna help us survive?  
We're in the fight of our lives  
And we're not ready to die

Who's gonna fight for the weak?  
Who's gonna make 'em believe?  
I've got a hero, I've got a hero  
Living in me

I'm gonna fight for what's right  
Today I'm speaking my mind  
And if it kills me tonight  
I will be ready to die

Tigerstar suddenly jolted awake. He squinted up at the sky and smiled. Dawn already, he thought.

A hero's not afraid to give his life  
A hero's gonna save me just in time

I need a hero to save me now  
I need a hero, save me now  
I need a hero to save my life  
A hero will save me just in time

Tigerstar stood up and stretched. He began the long journey to the BloodClan camp.

(I need a hero)  
Who's gonna fight for what's right?  
Who's gonna help us survive?

…

"Together we will rule the forest!" Tigerstar finished his speech with much emphasis. Scourge looked over his words carefully. After a pause that seemed like a moon he finally answered. "BloodClan will unite with ShadowClan."

(I need a hero)  
Who's gonna fight for the weak?  
Who's gonna make 'em believe?  
I've got a hero

Tigerstar smiled. "Good, we'll strike soon enough. First I must give the other Clans a chance to surrender." Tigerstar left the camp in a happy mood, but the thought of death lingered over him even worse than before. He shivered. "I'll kill you Firestar. Even if I die trying to."

I need a hero  
A hero's gonna save me just in time


End file.
